History In The Making
by Kiki Writes
Summary: Now complete! After meeting Bonnie and Clyde, Lucy and Wyatt try to navigate their new relationship with a little old fashioned romance.
1. Chapter 1

**History In The Making- Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Timeless or any of it's characters. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

There were two things Wyatt Logan knew for sure: one, that the genuine kiss he shared with Lucy could still be felt all the way down to his toes; and two, he was falling in love again…

Six hours earlier.

Wyatt was driving to the History Museum with lunch in the back seat of his car for Lucy Preston. It had been years since he had a actual date and his anticipation of the afternoon was pretty much off the charts. While this might be considered a first date, it was hardly a traditional first date. It was Lucy, a stranger he met through circumstance but had grown into a friend he respected and admired a little more each day. Conversely, because it _was_ Lucy, he wanted to show her that there was more to him than a soldier by day and a grieving widower by night.

Pulling into the parking lot of the Museum, Wyatt exhaled a sigh of relief, when he saw Lucy sitting on a small park bench with her legs crossed, her hair blowing in the light breeze. He whispered quietly, trying not to sound as panicked as he felt, "She made it."

Lucy saw Wyatt and stood up quickly, but not too quickly, since looking too eager was _not_ the first impression she wanted to give him. Waving from a distance, she adjusted her dress, looked down at her ringless finger, and walked towards his car. As she drew closer to him, she could feel the energy building between them as if they were two magnets, each piece trying to pull towards each other. "Your wearing blue," Lucy mumbled under her breath. "I always love it when you wear blue."

Wyatt reached out to take Lucy's hand into his when she reached his car. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me Lucy, you look beautiful." Unsure of what to do next, they both leaned into an awkward hug. Wyatt took a deep breath as he held Lucy tightly, her scent of vanilla hanging in the air, calling to him to inhale a little deeper.

Lucy could feel his warm body against hers as they held their embrace. She could feel his breath against her neck as his lips paused there briefly, sending tingles down her spine. She started to run her hands up and down his back slowly, taking in every detail of the strong muscles under his blue shirt. There was something very right and very natural and suddenly the embrace did not feel so awkward.

"Thank you for inviting me," she whispered softly into his ear. "I haven't been here in years."

"We are not here to tour the Museum, we are here to have lunch on the Museum grounds. No talk of Flynn, or Rittenhouse, it's going to be just you and me and several glasses of wine." Wyatt explained, pulling out of the embrace and pointing to the canvas bag in his back seat. "Unless we get a call from Mason Industries and then it's you and me and Rufus… and no wine."

"Wyatt," Lucy said, overwhelmed with emotion that was somewhere between a laugh and tears. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Are we celebrating something?"

Wyatt removed the bag and a red and black checked gingham blanket from the back seat of the car and then offered his hand to Lucy. "Consider it a sort of thank you for being my partner in crime in dealing with Bonnie and Clyde." He could feel the warmth and love when she laced her fingers around his. It took him back to when he and Lucy shared the twin bed in Arkansas. He could have laid next to her forever, even with Bonnie and Clyde sucking face just inches away. The feeling of Lucy's scantly clad body, next to his was something he would not soon forget. "Follow me, I have the perfect spot for us."

Holding onto the bag in one hand and Lucy's hand in the other, the couple made their way down the cobble stone pathway of the museum grounds. It wasn't a very far walk to get to the open space of grass and tress. It was the perfect scene, peaceful and tranquil and with no one in sight.

Lucy pointed to a small brick house about 50 yards off of the stone path. "Did you know that is the caretakers house?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you are going to tell me all about it."

"It is the original house that was built on this land. My mom used to take me here every summer and tell me the story of the family that built it." Wyatt was hanging onto every word, when Lucy's voice turned a little sour. "It's a sad story really, the house was built by John and Mary Thompson and their young son, Jacob in December of 1887. The Thompson's had very little money and could only afford to build the house one room at a time. Ultimately, it took them ten years to finish the 4 room house." Lucy's fingers squeezed a little tighter around Wyatt's, holding on for support. "Mary didn't live long enough to see the house completed. She died from pneumonia in 1895. John never remarried and died alone in 1920."

"Lucy," Wyatt paused briefly, "I love it when you talk "history" to me." _This_ was the Lucy that Wyatt was slowly falling in love with. The one who challenged him not only mentally but physically as well. She made him into a better man, someone he could look in the mirror and be proud of. Needless to say, Lucy had done the impossible…she gave him a reason to hope for the future. But what was next?

"I broke off my engagement with Noah…"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. You make my day! ~Kiki**

 **History In the Making- Chapter 2**

 _"_ _I broke off my engagement with Noah."_

This was music to Wyatt's ears and not all that unexpected, however, the timing was odd. It was true that he hadn't spoke to Lucy in a few days, but that was mostly because he was trying to sort out his own feelings. Which by the way, took a little more soul searching that expected. Wyatt never realized how absolutely buried they were.

"Say something please." Lucy's voice tugged at his heart.

Wyatt knew there were two ways to handle this. The first was to be the sympathetic friend and the other was with complete humor. Either way, this wasn't going to go well and more than likely he was going to say the wrong thing. In an split second, Wyatt chose humor; it was safer that way.

"Well that's something new, are you okay?"

"I think so. I guess I just needed a little perspective from an unlikely source."

"So, I'm an unlikely source now?" Wyatt questioned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"How do you know that I was talking about you?'

"Why wouldn't you talk about me? I am your handsome and extremely protective bodyguard."

"Is that what you are calling yourself now?" Lucy was struggling not to laugh.

"Why not? Isn't that what I am here for?" Wyatt winked as he spoke, "The muscle behind the operation?"

"It's not that... I just want to be happy Wyatt. Like I told you earlier, in some alternate timeline Noah and I were planning a life together, even if it wasn't this _version_ of me. That version of me had to be happy."

Wyatt pulled Lucy into a side hug and then quickly let her go, the scent of her vanilla mixed with his aftershave intoxicated them both. "You'll be okay Lucy. You made the right choice, a fantasy life with a man you don't know would not have been the right life for you or anyone else for that matter. It would not be real, you know this."

"I'm not even sure why this broken engagement bothers me so much. I guess it's just the feeling of a possible missed opportunity."

Wyatt took a deep breath and let it out slowly, choosing his words carefully. "You know, opportunities are what you make of them and sometimes, they are right in front of you."

"That's true, but it's just so cliché."

"So is a fake fiancée." Wyatt's voice dripped with satire.

"That's not helpful right now." Lucy said, very matter of fact. She had confided in him just days ago, that her date with Noah had been a disaster. She was looking for support, not an " _I told you so."_

Wyatt paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to offend you. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't settle for less than what you truly want and for what is real. Your deserve better than that."

Lucy was deeply moved by Wyatt's words and knew he was right, she should not settle. She was impressed that he could have put everything into such perfect perspective "Your right, I guess I never really prioritized any sort of romantic relationships. After I left grad school and got my first teaching job, I completely threw myself into my work. My mother was a first class historian and I aspired to be just like her. The expectations that I put on myself were enormous and other areas of my life suffered because of it." Lucy's voice drifted off, "Then my mom got sick… and you know the rest."

Wyatt pulled Lucy into a firm hug, squeezing a little tighter than necessary. "It's going to be okay, I promise. We will protect the past, get Amy back and stop Flynn and if we're lucky, maybe we will have a better future because of all of it."

"Is this another one of the inspirational speeches from the Wyatt Logan manual on how to ensure a successful mission?"

"I don't know," Wyatt answered quickly, his head cocking to the side a little. "How is **_this_** mission going so far?"

Lucy smiled widely, secure in the knowledge that breaking off her engagement with Noah was the right choice."Your doing just fine, Master Sargent."

Lucy and Wyatt continued to walk down the cobblestone path in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. So far, the day was turning out to be quite successful, there was a slight breeze, birds were chirping and there were even the sounds of horse hooves close by. Wyatt was relieved to see the smile on Lucy's face as if she was thinking the same things he was. He recalled the line she used after meeting Bonnie and Clyde, "You never heard of Lucy and Wyatt?" He was still laughing at her bad attempt at a southern drawl and needed to remind her to never do that again. However, he couldn't deny that the names "Lucy and Wyatt", with or without and accent, went well together…they belonged together.

Wyatt was the first to speak after their prolonged silence. "I have something for you."

Lucy gasped when Wyatt pulled out a single yellow rose from the canvas bag and handed it to her. Instinctively, she inhaled deeply, savoring it's intense scent. "Wyatt, this is beautiful, no one has ever given me a yellow rose before. Thank you."

"I've been doing my research and one of the sentiments of a yellow rose is the promise of a new beginning. Lucy, I'm not good at the romance thing and honestly, I'm out of practice, but if you will give me a chance..." Wyatt offered his hand to her, hoping she would take it. "I would like to try, will you take this chance with me?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**History In The Making- Chapter 3**

 **A/N: This chapter is dedicated to those who requested more romance...**

Previously: Wyatt offered his hand to her, hoping she would take it. "I would like to try, will you take this chance with me?"

Lucy's head was spinning and she was struggling to catch her breath. First it was the unexpected picnic at the History Museum, then a yellow rose and now an offer of a little romance? What was happening? Did Wyatt Logan just try to seduce her? No, Lucy thought, _"seduce_ " was not the right word. Maybe the word " _proposition_ " was a better choice, but even that was not the right word either. It had been so long since she had a real date, let alone a man in her life, that she forgot how to even think in any sort of romantic way.

"Just breathe, Lucy." It was Wyatt's voice cutting through the haze; his eyes pleading for her to take his outstretched hand.

For a long minute Lucy watched Wyatt watch her. He was waiting for an answer, but Lucy struggled to find the right words. The way he looked at her with his piercing blue eyes made the whole moment so surreal. It broke her heart when the hand he offered to her just moments ago slowly made its way back to his side. Finally breaking her silence, she said, "I'm sorry, Wyatt. I want to say yes." Lucy hesitated for a slight moment, "I guess…I'm just afraid."

This statement puzzled Wyatt, because Lucy was one of the more confident people he had met in a long time. "Can I ask what you are afraid of?"

"Do you want me to be truly honest with you?"

Why would Lucy question such a thing as honesty, especially with everything they had already been through? Wyatt thought back on their mission to Watergate and finding out about Lucy, Flynn and the journal. On occasion those feelings would resurface and he would remind himself that it "was water under the bridge" but of course it did not alleviate the initial sting of betrayal. "Of course I do Lucy."

"I guess my biggest fear is falling in love with you."

 _"Falling in love with you..."_ Not exactly the words Wyatt was expecting to hear, but they were words he could get behind. Taking a few seconds to pull together a coherent thought, he settled on, "Would that be so bad?"

"No, it would be a wonderful thing," Lucy exclaimed. "You make me feel like I can do anything. Do you remember when we were in Germany and I was getting ready to go with Fleming to the Castle Varlar?"

"How could I forget that mission? James Bond was hitting all over you." Wyatt shook his head slightly and laughed smugly, "I love that man."

Lucy threw him one of those "are you serious?'' looks.

"Sorry," Wyatt cleared his throat... "That was insensitive of me. I apologize. Go on."

"Your words and support that day truly empowered and encouraged me. I was scared to death of the mission, but you reassured me. Over these past couple months, I have learned to trust you and I've started to rely on you. What will happen when we eliminate Flynn and our work at Mason Industries is done? Will you go back to your Army base?" Lucy's voice was filled with emotion and frustration, "What if we change the timeline and you come home to find Jess waiting for you?"

There it was, the underlying fear...Jessica.

"I completely understand and those are some really good points, but I've given this a lot of thought and I think it's worth taking a chance." Wyatt brought their joined hands to his lips and then kissed her fingers gently. "I don't have all the answers, but I do know that you are important to me and I would like a chance to show you."

"I'm just not sure I'm ready for all this. I'm afraid I'm coming across as selfish."

"You're not...," he began and Lucy looked towards him expectantly, the silence stretching longer than either would like. "You're not selfish. Do you remember when I told you to figure out what you were fighting for and then you would be okay?"

Lucy couldn't look at Wyatt as he patiently waited for an answer, keeping her gaze fixed on the yellow rose instead. "I do remember something like that."

Wyatt nodded, even if he felt his heart sink a little. Without wasting time, Wyatt took Lucy's chin into his hand to lift her eyes towards his, "I think _this_ opportunity is worth fighting for...Ma'am."

Like the flicking of a switch, Lucy's expression immediately brightened and a wide smile crept across her face. "Okay."

The ice in Wyatt's heart started to melt and a warm feeling came over him as everything started to click together. "I don't know what you're doing to me, Lucy Preston, but it's working." With a nervous lick of his lips, he admitted, "I would like to kiss you. Would it be appropriate for me to ask if I can kiss you?"

Lucy was weak in the knees now, her breath hitching in anticipation. The last time Wyatt planted a kissed on her it was both unexpected and short and more for show than for romance. However, the feelings that ignited in both of them that night led to this very moment. They would share their first _real_ kiss right here on a cobblestone path on the grounds of the History Museum. "I think it's appropriate," Lucy agreed.

Wyatt took a small step forward and ran his fingers slowly down her soft cheek, his intense blue eyes never leaving hers. He placed one hand behind Lucy's head and stroked the tip of her ear gently with his thumb. "Are you sure?"

Lucy took a moment to remember every detail, the soft wind blowing, the birds singing, Wyatt's open shirt collar and the sound of her heart singing. "I've never been so sure about anything…especially lately."

Leaning in, Wyatt brought his mouth to Lucy's and gave her a soft tentative touch, their lips connecting but just barely. Lucy's mouth was warm and the thrill of the contact was music to his senses. Hoping that Lucy felt the same way, he had to ask, "Are you okay?"

A small moan escaped Lucy's lips when Wyatt pulled away slowly. She was certain he asked something about her being okay, but she was so caught up in the moment she couldn't even answer. Like air, she needed more of him and placed her hands around his back and under his shirt. The feel of his warm skin under her cool hands was a welcome contrast.

The touch of Lucy's cool hands on Wyatt's bare back was more intense than anything he had felt in a long time. There was no doubt that they had a connection. Taking a risk, Wyatt intensified his grip and pulled Lucy into a deeper kiss, their lips moving together with a new purpose. He could feel electricity surging up and down his skin as their bodies pulled together.

They were lost in the moment and headed over a cliff when a soft cough barely caught Wyatt's attention. "Excuse me Sir, we are ready whenever you are."

Lucy opened her eyes when she felt Wyatt suddenly pull out of the kiss, a sharp gasp escaped her lips when she realized there was a strange man standing next to them.

"Follow me Lucy, I have another surprise…"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**History In The Making-** **Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Thank you again for the follows, favorites and especially the reviews! It's great to read that your work is enjoyed! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Timeless or any of it's characters. All mistakes are mine.**

"I'm so excited to share this with you, I hope you like it," Wyatt whispered over Lucy's back as he guided her by the shoulders to their next destination. "Just keep your eyes closed."

Understanding Wyatt's decision not to give too much of the surprise away, Lucy nodded. But if the truth were to be told, the anticipation and excitement of what came next, was increasing with every step.

"Wyatt?"

"Uh, huh."

"Are we there yet?" Lucy tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably.

"Almost." Wyatt loved seeing Lucy like this: jovial, unguarded, and confident.

"I'm sorry," Lucy sighed loudly, trying to catch her breath. "I couldn't resist."

"You are one impatient woman," Wyatt teased, gripping her waist and slowly pulling her into his chest. He couldn't help himself and finished with a slight squeeze across her midsection.

A smile lit up Lucy's face when her body came into contact with Wyatt's, sending more than a few electric sparks through her body. She kept her eyes closed, savoring the feel of his chest against her back and his arms around her waist. He was so warm and comfortable, and she wanted to stay in his embrace forever. However, rather than risk getting caught in the moment, she diverted with a little humor. "That's not the first time I've heard that."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Wyatt replied, turning Lucy around slowly to face him. She was so beautiful and the way the sunlight captured her hair in its rays was almost more than he could take. He took a minute to savor the moment and just be grateful for the opportunity to be here with such a beautiful woman. Could he be so lucky to have found love twice in a lifetime? Throwing caution to the wind, Wyatt decided to move in for another kiss, but stopped suddenly when he saw Lucy's dark brown eyes looking deeply into his bright blue ones.

"Is something on your mind, Master Sergeant?" Lucy asked, trying to keep the humor of the situation out of her tone.

"No," he stammered, slightly embarrassed by getting caught in the act of romance. "Please keep both eyes closed, this is supposed to be a surprise, remember…Ms. Historian."

"I actually have my doctorate in American History. So technically, that would be Dr. Historian." Lucy explained with a little laughter and a huge smile.

"Okay then _"Dr. Historian"_ , please keep your eyes closed, we are almost there." Now, Wyatt's smile mirrored Lucy's as he began to reminisce out loud, continuing to walk her in towards the open field. "I've never dated a doctor before. Do you think..."

Lucy interrupted quickly, "So this is a date?"

"I'm not sure yet," Wyatt teased. "I'll have to get back to you on that, but for now, just follow me."

It was a good thing Wyatt couldn't read Lucy's thoughts; but if he did, he would have heard, " _I would follow you anywhere._ "

Together, Lucy and Wyatt walked a little further up the cobblestone path and then into a small open field. This was the moment Wyatt had been waiting for. Today, he was taking a huge step and opening his heart to let someone in and that someone was Lucy. Wyatt started going through his mental checklist: The setting was perfect, the weather was too, and the food...well... he tried.

"Open your eyes, Lucy."

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times to adjust to the sun which was now shining brightly. She was standing in a open field filled with butterflies and flowers. American Painted Lady butterflies flew from daisy to daisy as if they were in some sort of hurry. Mourning Cloak butterflies circled a tall willow tree while Silvery Checkerspot butterflies sat lazily on sunflowers. Lucy turned back towards Wyatt and fought hard to find the right words. "Wyatt, I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?"

"This is amazing," Lucy said, twirling around slowly, taking in every detail of the scenery in front of her. "I have never seen anything like it."

"When I was in my early teens, my Grandpa Sherwin brought me to a place very similar to this one in West Texas. He told me it was where he and my grandma had their first date. He teased that it would always have special meaning for the two of them because my grandma loved butterflies and he loved my grandma." Wyatt's voice started to shake slightly as he recalled the old childhood memories. "I remember seeing pictures of her wearing decorative butterfly pins on her clothing and butterfly pins in her hair. Sherwin used to say that my grandma thought butterflies were natures way of giving back and the promise of change."

"Butterflies enrich peoples lives in many ways," Lucy commented, as she took in Wyatt's pained expression. "They can be very inspirational."

"Agreed. Even when my dad was at his worst, my grandma tried to remain upbeat and positive to keep the family going." Wyatt swallowed hard to keep his emotions at bay, "She is an inspiration to me."

"Is she still in your life?"

"Unfortunately, she passed when I was about ten," Wyatt paused and smiled. "But my grandpa kept her memory alive."

Sensing Wyatt's cold heart beginning to melt, Lucy spoke up quickly while giving him a supportive hug. "Your grandma sounds like a special woman."

Like flipping a switch, Wyatt replaced his vulnerability with his military facade and pulled out of the embrace. Lucy recognized the defensive posture immediately and took his hand into hers, hoping to convey a sense of solidarity. She knew that Wyatt's family history was a hot topic and something he didn't ever talk about.

"She was a very special woman," Wyatt's voice broke through the sounds of birds chirping and music coming from the distance. "My grandpa used to joke with her that any woman who could tame one of the "Logan Men", was truly a gift from above." Wyatt laughed awkwardly and then looked away as if disgusted, "I'm not sure my mom ever felt that way…"

Lucy remembered Wyatt sharing the details about his dad when they were in Germany. If she recalled the words correctly, he was a "first class son of a bitch."

"Anyway, during our trip, he told me that one day when I was older and grew into a man…" Wyatt stopped talking long enough to take Lucy's hand and put it to his soft lips, kissing her fingers gently as if to demonstrate his maturity. "That I will take a beautiful lady to a place like this too. I hope you liked it."

Lucy was mesmerized by Wyatt's past and the emotions he had shared with her. Clutching the yellow rose, she said, "I'm flattered that you would share this with me. I absolutely love it, thank you."

"You are welcome."

Butterflies continued to dance all around them as they walked toward the sound of the music. Lucy held out her free hand to catch one, the corner of her mouth twitching in a smile as she watched them fly by. "Wyatt?"

"Yes, Dr. Historian?" Wyatt replied, smiling softly at his date.

"I could get used to the doctor part," Lucy said good-naturedly. "Seriously though, how did you know this butterfly garden was here?"

"That's the next part of the surprise…let's keep moving."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**History In The Making- Chapter 5**

 **A/N: I posted this chapter a couple weeks ago, but I was not happy with it and decided to take it down and rework it. I think it is much better now with a little touch of humor. As always, thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! And a special thanks to dauntlessgirl4life for the support and for kicking my butt into gear on this story. I hope you** **enjoy the latest chapter. ~Kiki**

Previously: _"That's the next part of the surprise…let's keep moving."_

"Is that children laughing?" Asking with a twinkle in her eye, Lucy was excited to see what the commotion was all about. "What are you up to, Wyatt Logan?"

"You will like it," Wyatt cracked a sexy smile. Holding Lucy's hand tightly, Wyatt guided her towards a small semi-covered outdoor stage. There appeared to be some kind of production getting ready to start and the music from earlier began to play.

"It's the old outdoor theater." Lucy's voice trailed off slightly at the site before her. "I thought they shut this down years ago?"

"It was closed for awhile," Wyatt explained, "but in 2010 the community supported a revitalization project for small improvements and upkeep. I was told the museum currently rents this space to schools, church groups and local drama clubs to put on performances for a smaller audience."

Lucy remembered this magical outdoor theater from her childhood. Standing before the theater now as an adult, Lucy thought it was very small and intimate with the same concrete benches formed in a half circle. The stage itself was very plain and nondescript with only a few potted plants decorating each side. It had a vintage feel and not anything close to a more modern, sophisticated theater of today. "This is where I saw my very first outdoor production."

"Really?" Wyatt, relishing the feel of Lucy so close to him, tilted his head and smiled. "What production did you see?"

"My mom, Amy and I saw an historical drama production of "Lewis and Clark."

"Oh, that must of been quite the sight. Two brothers building America's first airplanes. I didn't know you were into the development of airpower." Wyatt teased.

"Wait, what?" Lucy, confused by Wyatt's lack of historical knowledge, inquired.

"Oh, you know. The first airplane."

Taken aback by Wyatt's comment, Lucy sincerely questioned. "You're joking right? Lewis and Clark were explorers. You know, they explored western America in the early 1800s. Anyway, how do you know so much about planes?"

"When I was younger, I wanted to fly planes. Fast planes."

"Like planes built by Orville and Wilbur Wright, not Lewis and Clark."

"Oh, yeah." Wyatt sheepishly admitted. "I have to brush up on my history of airpower. My Air Force counterparts would be disappointed."

"That's ok. I could use a refresher on the finer points of Lewis and Clark too. It's not like it comes up in everyday conversation." Lucy smiled flirtatiously.

"You are a great historian Lucy Preston, but a poor liar." Wyatt mirrored Lucy's smile.

As they approached the theater, a well dressed man approached the couple. He was a good looking older gentleman with silvery hair and a warm smile and not much taller than Wyatt. He was wearing a gray three piece suit adorned with a purple pocket square and held a small black portfolio in his hand.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite military man and his lovely date. Welcome to our outdoor theater, we have been waiting for you."

Lucy figured that this must be Wyatt's contact person at the museum, and possibly the man responsible for their amazing date today. Stepping forward, she wanted to offer him a thank you, but before she could get the first word out, the strange man started adjusting Wyatt's shirt collar and even opened another button on his freshly pressed shirt. The man's fingers were soft and light as they exposed more of Wyatt's strong neck and tan chest.

"Wyatt, blue is definitely your color," the stranger spoke, almost in a whisper, but still loud enough for both Wyatt and Lucy to hear. "You know you catch more flies with honey, but you catch more honeys being fly." Wyatt's eyes widened as Ramon slapped his backside. "Buckle up, Sergeant."

Lucy failed to hide her amusement.

"Lucy Preston, I would like you to meet Ramon Powers," Wyatt explained a tad bit flustered. "Ramon is one of the volunteers at the Museum and one of my neighbors, albeit, a handsy one."

"Don't listen to him," Ramon fussed and blushed simultaneously. "Wyatt just needs to loosen up a little. Isn't that right, Sergeant." Ramon winked.

Lucy, amused by Wyatt's rare mortification, said, "It's very nice to meet you, Ramon. This is a very beautiful place. Thank you for having us."

"The pleasure is all mine." he said, pulling Lucy's hand up to meet his soft lips in lieu of a handshake. "You are breathtaking my dear. Are you the one that Wyatt sneaks out to meet at all hours of the night?"

Lucy was the one to blush this time and noticed Wyatt's mouth, once again, gape open in shock.

"We don't sneak around," Wyatt spoke through clenched teeth. "We have an arrangement."

"An arrangement?" Ramon's voice purred seductively. "Is that what young people call dating today?"

Wyatt just stood in place at the position of attention, not saying a word.

Ramon, noting the not so subtle message, cleared his throat loudly for dramatic effect. "My apologies then."

Lucy could have sworn in that moment she heard Wyatt exhale with relief. If there was one thing Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan excelled at, it was controlling a situation and staying calm. However, at this moment, Ramon knew he had the upper hand and he wasn't backing down.

"So Ms. Preston, I understand you teach American History at the University."

"Call her _'_ Doctor' _,"_ Wyatt interjected before prying Lucy's hand from inside Ramon's clutched fingers. "She likes that."

"Yes, I do teach history, but addressing me as 'Doctor' is not necessary," Lucy confessed more for Wyatt's benefit than Ramon's. "All my students and my friends call me Lucy. Doctor Preston is my mother."

"Alright then Lucy," Ramon said just before winking at Wyatt. "Please follow me, the play is about to start."

Lucy was intrigued and gazed at Wyatt with longing eyes. "We're seeing a play?"

"I thought it would be a good first date," Wyatt interjected as he escorted Lucy towards the front row. "You know, no pressure or anything like that and it's very public."

Lucy wasn't sure what to say, so instead she touched his arm gently and softly. Every cell in his arm was tingling at the touch of her delicate fingers on his exposed skin. "Who knew Wyatt Logan could be so romantic?"

"I have been called a lot of things in my life," Wyatt admitted, his voice dripping with sarcasm as they continued to follow Ramon. "But romantic has never been one of them."

"Well Master Sergeant Logan, there is a first time for everything."

Ramon led them to the front row as music started to play off and on. Lucy gazed towards the stage as a young woman, who Lucy assumed was a part of the production crew walked out and took a bow. "Ladies and Gentlemen, If you would please take your seats, our show is about to start. Our young actors and actresses have been working hard and are very excited to perform for you today."

Waving his hand out in what resembled a grand gesture, Ramon said, "These are your seats, please enjoy the show and Ms. Preston?"

"Yes."

"I may have told Wyatt what the museum had to offer, but he planned the day," Ramon admitted without hesitation. "He wanted your first date to be memorable."

"It has been, Ramon." Lucy took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

Ramon then addressed Wyatt with not only a handshake, but a few pieces of unsolicited advice. "Next time, give her a red rose Wyatt. Yellow roses are so _friendship_."

"Goodbye Ramon," Wyatt said a little louder than necessary.

Watching Ramon walk back up the concrete path, Lucy unconsciously inhaled the scent of the rose again, relishing in it's fragrant scent. "I think this rose is beautiful and perfect for today."

"I'm really glad you like it." Wyatt smiled and felt relieved as he stepped into the narrow row of concrete benches with Lucy in tow.

Lucy began to sit down when Wyatt stopped her suddenly. "Wait a second, I need to get the blanket out. I heard these benches are not very comfortable."

"Should I thank Ramon for this insight into my comfort?"

"Absolutely," Wyatt teased, pulling the blanket out of the canvas bag. "Just give me a second."

Lucy couldn't take her eyes off of Wyatt when he bent over to gently lay the blanket out across the slab of concrete. The wind had begun to pick up and the warm air caught the corner of his shirt collar where Ramon had unbuttoned it. Lucy was caught like a deer in the headlights, when Wyatt's bare shoulder and upper chest were exposed like a shiny beacon. His neck was solid and long, and she couldn't keep her eyes away from looking down his shirt. Her thoughts drifted to when she had seen Wyatt bare chested for the first time. Granted he was hurt and bleeding from a gunshot wound, but his upper body was strong and muscular from the top of his shoulders to the bottom of his abs.

"Ok," Wyatt exhaled and then sat down, completely oblivious to Lucy's gawking. "I think were ready now."

Lucy could see Wyatt's mouth moving and knew he was saying something but she was caught in her own risqué thoughts. He was so handsome and the feelings he stirred up in her were something she had not felt in a long time. Outside of her brief stint with a pseudo fiancé, she had been in a "dry spell" with men that had turned into a full on "drought" until now.

"Lucy?" Wyatt repeated a little louder this time. "Would you like to sit down?"

Lost in her thoughts, Lucy responded, "Hmm?"

"Would you care to join me?" Wyatt patted the blanket underneath him, extending the invitation to sit beside him. "The play is about to start."

"Sorry," Lucy apologized sheepishly, and, then, sat down quickly trying to regain her composure. "I guess I'm a little overstimulated by everything today."

"I can see that," Wyatt teased, noticing the pink hue to her flushed cheeks. "It's been a big day for the both of us."

Lucy couldn't have agreed more. "You never did tell me what play we were seeing."

"I told Ramon how you are a big fan of our Sixteenth President and"

"We're seeing a play about Abraham Lincoln?" Lucy cut him off immediately, "I love Lincoln. Do you know that when I was a child I used to recite his speeches?"

Wyatt loved this side of Lucy. Her excitable and enthusiastic personality was contagious. "I think I may have heard that somewhere."

Lucy leaned into him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Wyatt could still feel her lips on his and wanted to relish the moment. "It only seems appropriate to see this play with you, but just as a point of interest, the play is being put on by one of the local Children's Theater groups. Ramon thought you would like it, I hope that's okay."

"It's more than okay." Lucy threaded her arm around Wyatt and gave him a squeeze. "I love children, I hope to have my own some day."

"Me too." Wyatt's voice trailed off with a sense of melancholy and loss.

Lucy's thoughts immediately went to Jessica and the hopes and dreams that she and Wyatt would never fulfill. "You are a good person, Wyatt," Lucy gazed into his bright blue eyes. "You will have love again."

Wyatt exhaled quietly as a small child dressed in a way too big black suit, dark beard and a tall black hat walked out onto the stage to thunderous applause. "I am almost certain of that," Wyatt whispered softy as the voices of the children singing and laughing filled the area around them.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**History in the Making- Chapter 6**

"So, Master Sergeant, where are you taking me now?" Enjoying the warmth of Wyatt's hand clasped in her own, Lucy playfully asked.

Still entranced by Lucy's touch on his lower back, but even more captivated by Lucy's awe during the play, Wyatt was slow to answer the question. Wyatt loved watching Lucy's eyes light up when the boy playing Abraham Lincoln perfectly recited the beginning of Lincoln's Gettysburg address. Wyatt remembered Lucy whispering the same words of "Fourscore and seven years ago" with the boy. She looked beautiful and her touch sends shivers down his body every time. It scared him how much Lucy's touch, words, and actions could make him feel like putty. He adored, dare say, loved Lucy.

"Wyatt, where are we going?" Lucy asked again.

Smiling, Wyatt said nervously, trying hard not to step on his words. "We are going to one of my favorite spots at the museum. It's where I go to think and I would even say, it's a little romantic. I hope you like it."

Lucy smiled at Wyatt's stumbling over his words. It was nice to seem him nervous and not his usual military composure. Lucy loved that she could make him feel that way. "It sounds perfect."

Leaving the theater, Wyatt began to guide Lucy onto a soft grass and dandelions covered path of the museum. "Did you like the play?"

"Yes, I did," Lucy answered quickly. "The children were so talented. The little boy dressed like President Lincoln was my favorite. I love his recitation of President Lincoln's Gettysburg Address!"

"He was definitely a crowd pleaser for sure. A little short, but the hat helped a lot." Lucy couldn't hide her laughter at Wyatt's attempt at humor. "Wow, that wasn't even that funny."

"You're right. I was just imagining you in a tall Lincoln hat. You would look so..."

"So handsome. So brilliant. So"

"So ridiculous!" Lucy bursted out laughing, and to her surprise, Wyatt laughed too.

"You are absolutely right. But, for the record, I am irresistible in a fedora."

"Yes, how could I forget?" Bitting her lip, Lucy teased thinking back to 1934. "Your not too bad in a three piece suit either."

"Why thank you ma'am," Wyatt said in his best Texan accent, completed with a sexy wink.

Lucy just rolled her eyes as they continued to walk towards their destination. "I still can't believe it has been years since I have been here," Lucy couldn't take in the scenery fast enough. There were Hornbeam trees on her right and white flowers blooming in magnolia trees. It reminded her of spending time in central park with her sister when they were young girls. "It's beautiful here."

"You are beautiful," Wyatt said tucking a piece of Lucy's hair behind her ear. "Thank you for being here with me today."

"Thanks for inviting me. I'm just sorry we didn't get to talk to Ramon before we left. I wanted to thank him again."

Wyatt thought back to seeing Ramon surrounded by a large crowd of parents as they left the theater. As usual, he was talking up a storm and gesturing with his hands. "I will be sure and tell him that you said thank you the next time I see him."

"That would be great, thank you." Lucy smiled and snuggled under Wyatt's arm, wrapping it around her shoulders like a warm winter scarf. "Ramon seems like a real character. How long have you known him?"

"I guess I've known him for about a year now. He's an old fashioned romantic and completely into Frank Sinatra. I think he is on a personal mission to help me find a nice girl and settle down.

"I tried not to laugh too hard when he mentioned that you sneak out at all hours of the night. What occupation does he think you are in?"

"I told him I am in private security, but I'm not sure if he really believes it."

"What makes you think that?" Lucy questioned with concern.

"The night we came home from 1865, I was probably in the worst physical shape I have ever been in after any mission."

"I remember." Lucy recalled the very scary evening vividly. "I didn't think we were going to be able to get you out of the lifeboat fast enough."

Trying not to be vulnerable, Wyatt continued, "Anyway, before I left Mason Industries for the night, I was given a shot of antibiotics and a couple of painkillers and put into a cab at my request."

"They let you leave in a cab?" The look on Lucy's face was nothing less than horrified. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"The cab is not the point here Lucy." Wyatt joked and cracked a smile before he continued his story. "After the cab dropped me at the front door, I had to climb two flights of stairs to my apartment because the elevator was broken. I just remember hanging onto the hand rail and willing myself to take one step at a time. I told myself that if I could make it into my apartment before I threw up in the hallway, that would be a win."

"Please tell me that Ramon did not see you?"

"Not only did Ramon see me dragging my ass up the stairs, but he helped me inside. I am grateful that he was there, because I barely made it inside the door before my head was in the toilet. He never asked what had happened or what I needed, he just handed me a glass of water and helped me take my jacket off. The look on his face at seeing my bandaged, black and blue chest is not something I will forget anytime soon.

"Wyatt I have to ask? Were you still wearing the civil war uniform?" Lucy questioned.

"Well that's the truly funny part," Wyatt continued. "Ramon came into my apartment the next morning carrying a six pack of sports drinks and a bottle of aspirin. He thought I went to costume party and had a little too much fun."

"Don't we all just have a little too much fun at costume parties." Lucy joked, recognizing Wyatt's very personal, yet honest recollection.

Laughing, Wyatt joked back. "Yeah, I bet the history department has the wildest ones.

"Very funny," Lucy said before continuing to probe Wyatt for more personal information. "So If Ramon doesn't believe that you are in private security, what does he think that you do?"

Wyatt inhaled deeply before responding, not sure if Lucy was going to appreciate this answer. "Male Escort."

Before Lucy could respond, Wyatt said, "Lucy, here we are."

Standing before them in the grass was a red roof gazebo. Lucy could see the sun peaking through the white columns as it poured over the city. Next to the gazebo was a grand American elm. Butterflies flew among the elm's many branches. Laying in the center of the gazebo was a red checkerboard picnic blanket with a large picnic basket on top of it.

"Wyatt, this is beautiful."

"I thought you would like it."

Lucy smiled sitting on the edge of the gazebo, watching him unpack the picnic basket one item at a time. There were two sandwiches, each wrapped in a cloth napkin, two recyclable water bottles, a small basket of strawberries, two clear wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Picking up the bottle, Lucy inspected the label. "Wyatt, this is a vintage bottle of Merlot? I guess I figured you for more of a scotch man."

"Not today," Wyatt laughed as started to pour her a glass. "Today is a special occasion."

Lucy took the glass from Wyatt and waited for what he would do next. Raising his glass to her he said, "To the team of Lucy and Wyatt."

"To Lucy and Wyatt," Lucy repeated when the crystal glasses touched with a soft clink.

Wyatt then brought the glass to his lips and began to take a big drink, when he heard Lucy add. "And to not getting killed by Garcia Flynn."

That last part of Lucy's toast was completely unexpected and as a result, Wyatt began to choke on the dark liquid.

Lucy immediately responded and was at Wyatt's side instantly. "I am so sorry Wyatt." She couldn't see his face as he had his head down, but the strong coughs gave her pause. "Are you ok?"

Answering through soft wheezes, Wyatt tried desperately to catch his breath. "I'm fine. It's just my pride that is wounded."

"Um, it looks like more than your pride is wounded," Lucy reported, pointing at Wyatt's shirt that was now bloodstained with wine. "I'll get some water for that." Lucy's voice was much calmer as she reached over and lovingly ran her fingers down the stubble on his cheek.

Wyatt leaned into her touch as the sexual tension began to ramp up.

Lucy then opened a bottle of water and poured it onto the napkin. "This might be cold."

Wyatt just nodded as Lucy opened his shirt wider without unbuttoning it further, exposing more of his skin. She gently placed one hand inside the light blue fabric while the other began to dab at the stain rhythmically. Prickly goosebumps began to form on Wyatt's cool skin as Lucy's light fingers continued to touch him so intimately. After a few dabs, Wyatt let out a sigh of frustration.

Confused, Lucy inquired what was wrong. "Is everything alright?'

"Yes," Wyatt said, looking into her eyes as he stared right back at her. After hesitating for a few seconds, he took a huge chance and admitted. "I want to feel your hands on me."

Lucy's head was spinning from the physical sensations that were currently coursing through her body. She could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest, as his words registered slowly in her mind- " _I want to feel your hands on me_." After gazing at each other intently for a few short moments, Lucy set the napkin aside and brought her hand up to his face and through his hair. Looking around to make sure they were still alone, Lucy positioned Wyatt's head in both of her hands and began to leave soft kisses along his face, and over his lips. Wyatt just relaxed and let Lucy have her way with him.

She then moved to the back of his neck and then softly ran her fingers over his throat. Her hands further exploring downward towards the few remaining closed buttons. Wyatt looked up at her, his intense blue eyes silently saying 'yes' as she began to unbutton his shirt slowly and methodically, one button at a time never taking her eyes off him. When she reached the last button, she slowly moved her hands under the shirt and over his strong shoulders.

Wyatt responded quickly and began kissing Lucy's neck while running his fingers up and down her bare arms. Lucy could hear him moan a little as his hands started to wander over her soft exposed skin.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Wyatt returned the kiss, by opening his mouth further and exploring her tongue with his. The feelings inside him intensified when Lucy gently tangled her fingertips across his abdomen, exploring every ridge of his smooth midsection. She could feel him quiver when she worked her way to his upper body, gently grazing his nipple on the way to his heart.

"Lucy," Wyatt said, trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing to me?"

"I want to touch your heart."

Wyatt pulled Lucy into a tight hug, closing his arm around her tightly. "You have captured my heart."

As Lucy stood in his embrace, she rested her head on his bare chest, directly over his heart, listening to the quick beats. She closed her eyes and began to breathe in sync with Wyatt, keeping their rhythm smooth and even. "I want this moment to last forever."

"Me too," Wyatt agreed before their cell phones pinged with a message simultaneously. It was Mason Industries.

"Duty calls," Lucy said as she and Wyatt compared messages. "Let's go."

The End

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews. Your kind words and support mean so much to me! I hope you have enjoyed the final chapter of "History in the Making."** **~Kiki**


End file.
